1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of encrypting information.
2. Description of Related Art
In an information processing system, secret information may be protected from discovery by encrypting it. Encryption algorithms typically use one or more cryptographic keys to transform unencrypted information (“plain-text”) into encrypted information (“cipher-text”) that generally has no meaning unless subsequently decrypted by a reverse transformation using one or more of the cryptographic keys.
For example, the public key encryption algorithm developed by Rivest, Shamir, and Adelman (“RSA”) uses two keys, one a public key and the other a private key. The public key may be made publicly available for encrypting information, and the private key is kept secret to be used to decrypt information encrypted with the corresponding public key. Both keys are derived from a pair of prime numbers.